


The Bodyguard With My Name

by InkyRebelLafayette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyRebelLafayette/pseuds/InkyRebelLafayette
Summary: Tom Holland gets a bodyguard, a handsome as fuck one.WARNING ENDGAME SPOILERS cuz Tom





	The Bodyguard With My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Again, warning to ENDGAME BIG ASS SPOILER BELOW cuz it is a story with fucking Tom Holland in
> 
> Also I will be calling Tom Hardy 'Thomas' in it cuz that is his real name and it would get too confusing with so many Toms. Could be a drinking game. And the players would die.
> 
> Enjoy.

"But I don't need a bodyguard!" Tom crosses arms with a pout. Gosh, Marvel was going harsh up his ass, he wasn't so bad at keeping spoilers! Completely Anthony or Sebastian's idea. Or both. Probably. Assholes. It's to protect you, they said. It's to keep you from crazy fans, they said. Oh he didn't trusted them. It was gonna be a babysitter for sure. He was 22! He could get his own beer!...even though he needed an adult to confirm that.  
"What is done, is done, Tom. He will be here in few minutes" his agent said while talked on the phone. Well to be completely fair, all his big name actor friends had body guards. It wasn't really a kiddy thing. But he was still uncomfortable at the fact he didn't even MET the guy before he was hired. It would be so goddamn awkward. At least he had a house of his own at this point.  
"Was it so hard to even talk to him before he starts go around me like a puppy?" The Brit sat down on the couch. The agent didn't even cared to answer, making Tom sigh. He waited some minutes until the bell rang. Of course, the agent answered the door first, the actor not really moving off the couch, only looking at the door.  
When it opened, showed up to be a tall, strong and incredibly handsome man. He looked like he was on his 30s, growing a good looking beard, gem green eyes and brownish hair. And Tom liked it all, just by looking. His heart raced as he felt butterflies in his belly. Maybe that wasn't gonna be that bad.  
As the two older shook hands, Tom went to them, almost in complete silent, just looking at his new bodyguard. He looked as shy as a little kid. "Tom, this is Thomas Hardy" his agent introduced to the older man...and then the actor chuckled a bit.  
"Wait so Tom? We got the same name huh" he gave a nervous chuckle looking at the broad shoulder man, receiving just the slightest of a smile from him, making him shut up from awkwardness.  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Holland. I hope I don't disappoint you with my work" Thomas said, his voice bring low and kind of growly. Damn bitch that was the perfect pussy attractor. Tom was trying stay cool and shook his hand. That big hand wow. As soon as the agent left, the two were left all alone in the British's house. The bodyguard looked around, to get to know the place he was gonna be.  
Tom watched, shyly, trying to think what to say. Should he ask about hobbies? Favorite food? Drunk? His sexuality? He needed to know. As soon as he was about to say something, they heard barking. Oh no. Tessa, the actor's sweetest of a big pit bull, came running from his room, running onto the bodyguard's leg, barking a lot, excited. The older man looked down at her, got on his knees and petted her. And she enjoyed the heck out of it. Finally, a smiled from the stern looking man.  
'Oh god he is fucking perfect' Tom's heart beat faster at the cute image he was witnessing. He only watched, in silence, then noticed the man looking at him "...ah! Uh...h-her name is Tessa.." He was shakily and nervous.  
Thomas smiled at the dog, still petting her "Well she is cute. I like dogs. Don't think I am one of those who think pit bulls are killing machines. When I was on my young days of training, they would also teach the guard dogs. It's highly specific to each one-"  
The actor listened but was kind of lost in thought. He was in love indeed. That fast? Guess the first sight thingy was true. Well, he always knew he was bisexual, for all the little crushes in high school and such, not even mentioning the tons of beautiful actors he had to be side to side with, mainly after the end of Endgame's (pff) shootings. He was now doing Far From Home. But anyway, it was the first time he actually felt dumb at looking at someone, just random thinking about them together doing shit.  
He only 'woke up' when he saw Thomas getting up, Tessa still pretty energetic on his leg. He looked at the smaller man "I know this can be really awkward, have me around all the time. But it is just for your well being. We can be friends if you want"  
Tom nodded quickly "Oh yes yes, we can! What do you like to eat?? Hmm, we can have a lunch and talk! What do you think??" He said excitedly.  
"Well I think it is good. Just some water or coffee for me, I am ok with that" At least the actor knew how to do coffee. He nods and took him to the kitchen, Tessa following around, giving soft barks at the new guy. She was always like that. He got to the coffee machine and made some, Thomas watching.  
"S-So! Any hobbies?" He almost screamed, like a bubbly idiot. He was nervous of course, and glad that Thomas didn't noticed that. He was a GREAT actor after all. But still was shakey, making the cup of coffee.  
"I don't have many. Work consumes a lot, but I guess watch movies, read books...I also, like to write" he said pretty straight forward, showing some kind of shyness on the last part. No one really ever asked what he liked to do so what exactly was he supposed to say right? But it made sense as they were gonna spend a lot of time together.  
Tom nodded quickly "Oh you are a writer? That is cool! I can't even write a fanfic!" Oh god what the fuck he just said. Rewind the tape, rewind the tape! "D-Do you have any books??" He looked over the coffee machine, trying avoy eye contact. The drink was ready as he picked up and gave to the bodyguard.  
Thomas took it "Thanks. And no I don't. I prefer writing for myself" he started to drink it. Damn, that somehow was so hot, not only for the coffee. Tom would love to read his stories, even if it was all about politics and shit...maybe not. But still.  
"I...I see" he thinks about something else to talk "D...Do you like the Marvel movies??" What a stupid. Of course he did! Or...maybe not. That completely wasn't part of the training to be a bodyguard was it?  
"Well I like them. Not that big of a fan, just casual. But I watched Homecoming some days ago, it was really good" he finished the cup, and made Tom's heart explode. He complimented him! Well his movie, but still! He was blushing hard now, trying to avoy looking at him for that.  
He let out small gags before talk "Th-Thank you! That's great hearing from you!" He didn't even thought right saying that, and as Thomas was cleaning the cup, he looked at him, and the actor looked away immediately, drinking water to calm a bit his heart...and pants in a way. The bodyguard just shrugged it off.  
It was an awkward silence for a bit. Tom recollecting his thoughts, thinking about what exactly to say. What was he supposed even to say anyway? He was dreading ask for relationships shit but was scared that would make Thomas feel weird. He watched the man cleaning the cup, from back, damn, that butt. Not too bubble not too flat. Just perfect.  
The older man took off his leather jacket as it was getting hot. As soon as it was off, Tom could appreciate the numerous tattoos on his arms and chest, that could be seen through the white shirt a bit. Holy shit, he just couldn't get better. That was all his dream men in one. That was killing him! Also his biceps were NOT helping.  
He was so lost in daydreaming right now. But then Thomas talked "We have something today?" At first, that confused the actor, but then he realized he was talking about his schedule of work.  
"Oh! No no, actually, I guess just prepare the bags...I think you know we are heading to Italy for the Far From Home shootings right?" He saw the man nodding "We-Well it's the weekend so we got a time. I need train my lines anyway"  
"Hm, I heard that Marvel gives you just bits of your script. Is it right?" Ok, everyone knew he was the worst with spoilers, even the handsome bodyguard. Nice. Yes it was true. But of course they wouldn't do it with FFH, even with it having major spoilers from Endgame. He huffed and looked at him with a small nod.  
"It is true...but not with that one as...well, my movie. But the thing is, I am not that bad at spoilers! People just over exaggerate! Mark is wayyyyy worst than me at that. Just because I let out minor things, pff" he rolled eyes, kinda offended. Thomas raised ha arms in surrender.  
"Whatever you said. Well maybe I could help you with the lines, as long as it isn't ones with any revelation. I also want see Endgame with surprises" he went close to Tom, making him blush at how close they got, and again, making him get lost in thought.  
"Al...al-al-alright uh...w-we can ju-j-just skip all mentions of Tony's death..." He them fucking froze.  
Silence.  
Silence.  
Silence.  
And so Thomas said.  
"...so it is gonna be like this huh?"

~•~

It was late night now. The day was quite slow, highlights being going out to get a Starbucks with the ultimate Marvel disguise, sunglasses and a hat, ordering some food, and Tom helping Thomas catch up with some of the MCU movies he hadn't watched yet. After dinner they were training the lines of the younger one and to his surprise, Thomas was quite good at that. If he wasn't a bodyguard, he could be a great actor as well.  
"MJ I..."  
"...am Spider-Man?"  
Then Tom laughed. He tried, but it was kinda funny Thomas saying all Zendaya's lines. Of the love interest. Yeah he wasn't much fan of that idea but whatever. It was still funny with the tired looking bodyguard on front of him gaining another laugh. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Thomas, just..." He tried catch his breath "I-It's kinda funny you saying this lines.."  
"It's only weird if we kiss at some point Mr. Holland" The bodyguard gave a small chuckle while looking through the pages, not noticing how blushy the actor was right now. He didn't remembered any kiss yet but...he imagined that with the older man. God, he was so desperate. He then shook his head.  
"I already told you...you can call me Tom.." He scratches his hair a little, watching as Thomas nodded in silence. After a bit, he thought about something. "Hey hm...shouldn't I give you a nickname? Like, Thomas is cool and all but...feels still formal. What about...Tommy?"  
Thomas laughed at him, he had to admit himself. The actor was cute too. He was 22 and still pretty child spirited. He was listening to him suggesting nicknames with attention "Your second name is Edward right? What about...Eddie??"  
He raised an eyebrow at that. Few people would call him that. He was more used with Tom as well. But to be fair, he was never keen on nicknames of any short "Hm...well, I mean, if you want Mr. Ho...Tom" the actor chuckled at that then stopping to think a bit. When the older man was about to ask what was wrong, he got interrupted.  
"Wait, Eddie and Peter...Eddie and Peter...this is from Spider-Man! Like Eddie Brock!" He beamed up like a child at that, getting closer to the bodyguard while still on bed. He was almost jumping on it to be totally honest.  
Thomas was confused at first, then he remembered Spider-Man 3 that he used to watch time to time "Wait isn't he the villain?" He crossed arms, not offended by any means, just questioning of course "I don't think that is a fair comparison, as I would never hurt you"  
Tom's heart skipped a bit. The bit of innocence and care to his tone was breathtaking to him. He just wanted jolt into these lips and...he then had an idea. He had to move. And quick. "W-Well I mean...what if they were friends right?? It's not impossible...both caring for each other and..." He got off the bed "No fights or killing...just...the two...siting under a tree..." He got closer to the other man, their faces close.  
Thomas was confused, but had an idea of what he was doing. He didn't moved. He let him get as close as he wanted. They looked into each other's eyes for a bit. Then Tom said softly "Can...can I kiss you, Tom..?"  
And with a smile, Thomas answered "Of course, Tom"

~•~

Tom woke up with the sound of his phone ringing. He was exhausted and lazy, of course. After a night of sex with a big man that was expectable. Gosh that was so good. He never had done that before, with man or woman. Well it was not like he ever wanted that so badly anyway. And now he had it done, it was great. But a bit painful. He was still pretty goddamn sore. What a great day to not have any movie shootings.  
He picked up the phone and answered "H-Hey mom...good morning..." He continued talking to her as he felt the hand on his hip moving a bit. He shivered at first but then Thomas kisses he back of his head softly. God he liked how that felt.  
He stayed in silence while he talked to her, but teasing with those small kisses and the fact he was still in him. He bite his bottom lip, trying not to moan with his fucking mom on the phone "O-Oh the bodyguard? Y-Yeah he is really ni-ice! His name is Thomas..." He chuckles a bit at her answer "Yeah I know...it can be confusing.." He smiles and bites his lip again, the feeling of moving down there.  
"Wh...what about before the trip you guys come visit..? It'd be cool and all.." He eyes Thomas, who was smirking at him. He could be an asshole if he wanted. Besides he was a bodyguard, not a see ant. "Al...alright then...see you Saturdayyy.." He gave a a soft whimper at the last part, hanging up quickly. He then groaned at the older man "Thomas!"  
"What? Your noises are so cute~" he kisses the back of his ear, still moving down there, in and out, slowly and softly, making the younger one moan.  
They didn't lasted long like that, but it was nice. Tom was tired, Thomas, as it was his routine, he got up already. The actor smiled watch him get clothes on after a quick bath, still feeling his legs too shakey to walk. "You know...you are still pretty Hard-y"  
The bodyguard looked in total disbelief at Tom after that awful joke "Spoilers, sex and bad puns. That work will be crazy"  
The actor laughed hard at that, at least he had good humor!

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:...just discovered Tom was told it was a wedding so he had no idea it was Tony's funeral
> 
> Not gonna change tho. What is made is made. I wanted a funny joke.


End file.
